ktarnfleetfandomcom-20200213-history
Akira class
|service_period = 24th and 25th centuries|length = 464.43 meters|beam = 316.67 meters|draft = 87.43 meteres|mass = 3,055,000 metric tons|decks = 26|crew_complement = 500 '' 4,500 |defenses = Deflector shields|caption2 = Emblem of the Akira Class Development Project|image2 = Akira_dev_patch.png|image1 = Akira class.png|designation = Akira-class|armaments = 6 type-X phaser arrays 4 phaser turrets 15 torpedo launchers|auxiliary_craft = 10 shuttlecraft 5 shuttlepods 10 Cargo Management Units}}The Akira-class was a heavy escort type starship fielded by Starfleet in the mid-24th century. History The design that would become the Akira-class was initially conceived by engineers at the New Aberdeen Shipyards during their spare time. It was intended as a hypothetical exercise in combat-focused starship design inspired by rising tensions between the United Federation of Planets and the Cardassian Union in the mid-24th century. Since it was not intended to enter service and was not an official project, the Akira-class was assigned a relatively low priority status. However, that all changed with the Battle of Wolf 359. To prepare for future Borg threats, Starfleet Command pushed for major advancements in starship design, with a specific focus on those with a combat focus. While the was rushed through development at the Antares Ship Yards, engineers at New Aberdeen simply finalized the Akira design that they had slowly been working on for over a decade. The prototype [http://memory-beta.wikia.com/wiki/USS_Akira_(prototype) USS Akira] was launched in 2368 and proved successful in its initial missions and engagements in the closing days of the Federation-Cardassian War. Additional hulls were ordered and a dozen of the class were in service by the time of the Borg's return to Federation space in the 2370s. The Akira-class also became a common sight during the Dominion War, serving on the front lines in many of the war's major battles.Starship Spotter; The Official Starships Collection Issue 12: "USS Thunderchild NCC-63549". As Starfleet began to rebuild after the Dominion War, designers at New Aberdeen saw a chance to improve upon the Akira-class. Using advancements and knowledge gained during the war, a new subclass was developed: the Thunderchild. Technical information Subclasses Thunderchild After years of service in the Dominion War and fighting the Borg threat, Starfleet engineers saw a need to update the Akira-class. This led to the development of the Thunderchild-subclass, named after the [https://memory-beta.fandom.com/wiki/USS_Thunderchild USS Thunderchild] which fought the Borg in the Battle of Sector 001. Various systems were brought up-to-date and minor visual differences were applied to conform with starship design principles of the late 24th century. The class came in at 470 meters in length. A Phaser Point Defense System was standard on Thunderchild vessels. This system controlled light phaser cannons on the starship to defend against high-mobility threats such as torpedoes and fighters. Armitage Designed at the New Aberdeen Shipyards just like its predecessor, the Armitage-''subclass was developed to fit the original role meant for the ''Akira-''class: that of a small carrier-escort hybrid. Its appearance featured low-slung, forward-swept pylons and long, tapered nacelles. Its saucer was built around a thick central spine that contained the deflector and elevated the bridge above the split hull. In the standard design, ''Armitage vessels contained a single, forward-facing hangar bay equipped with a wing of fighters. A battery of cannon aperatures was concentrated in the nose, above and to the sides of the deflector dish. The subclass was also equipped with a Torpedo Point Defense System, which allowed the Armitage to fire successive volleys of torpedoes at nearby enemy vessels. Alita Based upon the highly successful Armitage-''subclass, the ''Alita-subclass was designed at the Laikan Starfleet Shipyards to combat the Iconian threat. The starship was equipped with Destabilized Tachyon Emitters, which allowed Alita starships to discharge a massive tachyon burst that caused tremendous damage to enemy shields and played havoc with their shield systems. Ships commissioned * [https://memory-beta.wikia.com/wiki/USS_Akagi_(NCC-62158-A) USS Akagi] (NCC-62158-A), Armitage-subclass * [http://memory-beta.wikia.com/wiki/USS_Akira_(prototype) USS Akira] (NCC-62497), class prototype * [https://memory-beta.fandom.com/wiki/USS_Alita USS Alita] (NCC-97305), subclass prototype * [https://memory-beta.wikia.com/wiki/USS_Armitage_(prototype) USS Armitage] (NCC-92331), subclass prototype * [https://memory-beta.wikia.com/wiki/USS_Cheron USS Cheron] (NCC-97300), Armitage-subclass * USS Delestrez (NCC-64013) * [https://memory-beta.wikia.com/wiki/USS_Geronimo_(NCC-69302) USS Geronimo] (NCC-69302) * USS Icarus (NCC-68954) * USS Mongoose (NCC-92945-B), Alita-subclass * [https://memory-beta.wikia.com/wiki/USS_Okita USS Okita] (NCC-97329), Armitage-subclass * (NCC-63557) * [https://memory-beta.wikia.com/wiki/USS_Susquehanna USS Susquehanna] (NCC-63419) * [https://memory-beta.wikia.com/wiki/USS_Thunderchild USS Thunderchild] (NCC-63549) * [https://sto.gamepedia.com/U.S.S._Thunderchild USS Thunderchild] (NCC-63549-B), subclass prototype * Gallery Thunderchild.jpg|''Thunderchild'' variant. USS Armitage.png|''Armitage'' variant. Armitage patch by Thomas Morrone.png|Emblem of the Armitage Class Development Project. AlitaHeavyEscortCarrier.jpg|''Alita'' variant. Alita patch by Thomas Morrone.png|Emblem of the Alita Class Development Project. Appendices Connections External links References Category:Starship classes Category:Federation starship classes Category:Thunderchild class starships Category:Alita class starships Category:Armitage class starships